The Green Thumb
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Michael has always had a way with plants. Flowers, berries, and even grass type pokemon. Unfortunately, he may have raised his grass types a little two well... (pokephilia)
1. Chapter 1

Michael had decent life. Ever since he'd been born, he'd had a natural talent with plants, and subsequently grass types; it was a gift.

There wasn't a plant he couldn't grow, or a grass type he couldn't care for. As a result, he'd built himself a rather successful flower shop; growing flowers and other plants up to three times their normal size and even taking care of a trainer's grass type like a daycare on occasion. Doing so was easy with the few acres of land he'd managed to buy.

Most were baffled that Michael was able to live so comfortably selling flowers, but when your the very best at what you do, things tend to work out for you. All in all, things were good. Though, there was one thing that caused him a fair bit of trouble.

Michael was out in the garden, sorting through the many massive flowers he'd grown. He'd actually wound up growing triple what he'd needed to, and was feeling proud; especially considering the extra pay it would earn. He began pruning the flowers to make sure they stayed in top condition, when he heard the high pitched buzz from the house, telling him that tea had been made.

Michael smiled, 'may as well enjoy a cup of tea while I work'. He thought to himself as he got up and walked inside. Ge wasn't sure which of his pokemon had made the pot of tea, but he'd be sure to thank them later.

Michael poured himself a cup of tea and went back out to the garden to finish up the days work.

The tea was delicious Michael thought, quickly draining the cup and going back to work. Only moments after he finished the cup, Michael began feeling an odd tingling going from his neck to his toes. He dropped to the ground, landing on his back, and realizing that he couldn't move.

Michael was confused as to have had happened, until he saw his Roserade sauntering over.

All of Michael's grass types were much taller than natural, as his natural talent had let him raise them to the best possible health. Added to the fact that Michael himself was a relatively short man, and his pokemon all towered above him. Standing together with her, Michael was level with Roserade's chest.

Most people saw this and believed that only good could come of this, but they didn't know about Michael's pokemon's favorite pass time: making Michael their sex slave. With their size and power, and Michael's natural inability to do anything that would displease his pokemon, there wasn't really anything Michael could do but let them take him. It wouldn't be so bad, if not for the ways in which they liked taking him.

Roserade for example had learned to make all kinds of poisonous nectars in her breasts the same way a normal woman would hold milk, hence Roserade's large chest. Ever since she'd learned to do this, she'd had a fetish for drugging Michael before fucking him. Sometimes it was simple, like using sleep powder and fucking him in his sleep. Other times, like now, she would use complicated poisons to paralyze him and fuck him while he was helpless.

Unfortunately, more than once her poisons had had negative side effects, making him sick, making him stay paralyzed longer than he was supposed to, one even gave him a seizure. What's worse, whenever Michael told Roserade about this, she didn't seem to care; sometimes even getting aroused by the fact that her poisons had endangered Michael.

Roserade grinned down at her immobilized trainer, quickly undoing his pants to free his cock, made extremely hard by the poison. Roserade stood above Michael and dropped down, taking Michael to the base all at once. Michael probably would've been more than glad about this, if he could actually feel anything other than a bit of pain from how hard he was. Other than that, he didn't feel any pleasure, likely a way if making sure he cum until Roserade wad done.

Roserade locked her legs under Michael's waist, bouncing herself hard on his cock, moaning loudly. Michael was forced to sit and watch her cum repeatedly, unable to even move.

Roserade began massaging her chest with her rose hands, causing poisonous nectar to leak out, as though lactating. After four fourth climax, Roserade could feel Michael's body twitching more and more as the drug began to wear off. At the rate Roserade was bucking her hips, Michael would start to feel it and cum in only a few minutes. He'd likely be able to cum a few more times, which would give Roserade enough time to satisfy herself, but that wouldn't work for Roserade.

Thinking fast, Roserade leaned down, enveloping Michael's head in her breasts. Michael instinctively began sucking on her nipples, believing that if he did, Roserade would let him cum. Quite the opposite actually, as sucking on Roserade's tits caused Michael to drink more of the poison, making him go numb once again.

Roserade kept it going for another two hours, allowing her to cum ten more times. She would've been happy with five, but she figured since he was still paralyzed and would be for awhile, why not? After the first hour, Roserade shifted, impaling her ass and riding even harder than before.

After she was finished, Roserade got up, fixed Michael's clothes, and went back inside, leaving Michael paralyzed on the ground. Michael tried in vain to get up or to even move for half an hour before giving up and just letting himself black out.

When Michael woke up, after breathing a sigh of relief that his arms and legs still worked properly, quickly stroked himself, desperate to cum. After he'd finished, Michael went into the house, making a mental note to always, ALWAYS, check the tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was tending to the garden. He spent a lot of time there, as his entire career centered around it. He didn't mind, he was good at it, and it was pretty much the only thing that calmed him anymore. The only place he had quiet, could think.

Unfortunately he couldn't stay at it as long as he'd like to. He had to get his work done fast so if/when his pokemon ambushed and did Arceus knows what to him, he wouldn't run the risk of his plants not having recieved the proper attention they required.

Michael sighed in relief as he finished setting the plants, glad to know that, with the exception of a storm, statistically unlikely in this area, his plants would last.

He gathered his equipment and got ready to go inside, then stopped. He sighed, 'I'll go inside, and Roserade or Florges will pounce me before I can even get the equipment put away.' He thought, knowing it to be true. Michael did love his pokemon, and hated disappointing them. But...

He shook his head, 'why do they have to be so..so...' he knew he wouldn't complain. Not for lack of reason to complain, almost all of his pokemon had done one thing or another that hurt him badly at least once. He wanted them happy, they were all he had...so if a few broken bones, going into poison shock, and rarely being able to cum even once except when he was touching himself, to keep them all happy, then that's what he'd do; even if it left him feeling...wrong.

But for the moment, Michael decided to spend a little while longer in the garden. 'I'm just taking a little time for myself. Nothing wrong with that...right?' Michael thought to himself as he laid back in the grass. MMichael enjoyed the quiet and peace of the garden, for about ten minutes. Then he was jumped.

Bellossom and Lilligant pounced, having been obscured by the plants. Because of Michael's gift for making plants grow, and own natural shortness, he stood a little above their waist. Because of this size difference, the two were able to hold Michael down and tie him up almost effortlessly.

In no time at all, they had him stripped down with his hands behind his back so he couldn't touch himself, and his cock tied so he wouldn't cum from anything else.

Bellossom and Lilligant always erked Michael slightly, as they always looked so sweet and innocent, until they did things like this.

Bellossom sat back on the ground, taking Michael's head and shoving it between her legs. Michael immediately started licking as much as possible, knowing all to well what would happen if he tried struggle, or didn't do a good enough job.

Michael tried to move his tongue fast, but wasn't able to make Bellossom cum before she handed him off to Lilligant. Michael knew what would happen next as Lilligant locked her legs around his head, and his fears were confirmed as he heard Bellossom taking out her favorite toy.

Lilligant pushed Michael's face deeper as he felt Bellossom poking her toy against him. This always happened. When Michael couldn't eat Lilligant out fast enough, she'd use her double ended dildo to get herself off while fucking Michael painfully.

Bellossom had nine inches of the toy in her, and poked the other end at Michael's ass. She grabbed his hips, and rammed the other nine inches in all at once. Michael cried out in pain, muffled by Lilligant, who moaned as it sent pleasurable vibrations through her.

Bellossom never felt any need to be gentle or go slowly with her toy, despite the fact that it was size enough for her oversized form. She thrust in as deep as she could, moaning loudly as the toy was pushed deeper into her as well. From the muffling of the toy pokemon, Michael figured that they were making out, both bucking their hips against Michael from both ends.

Michael couldn't try to cope with the pain by gritting his teeth, if he did he'd have to stop eating out Lilligant, and if he did that, she'd join Bellossom. Michael sucked on her clit, trying and failing to ignore the pain from Bellossom thrusting faster and faster.

Lilligant came first, pulling away afterward, giving Michael time to breath. Michael whispered when Lilligant grabbed his head again, this time with a double sided dildo as well. She thrust into Michael's mouth and throat, essentially choking him with the size and length of it.

The two pokemon thrust into Michael feom either end for twenty minutes before the pain and lack of proper breathing caused him to pass out. The pokemon didn't actually stop playing with him for another half hour after, then they pulled out and simply left him on the ground like he was.

* * *

Michael woke up about an hour later, finding that he was still naked and tied up on the ground. He tried to get to his feet, but was forced back down when Roserade's foot.

The flowery pokemon grinned, sitting on Michael's face. Knowing there was no point in struggling, Michael began eating Roserade out, unaware that Roserade had learned to let poison out not only from her chest, but her pussy as well.

As Michael ate Roserade, he drank in her poison. First it caused his body to lock up in paralysis, save for his tongue, then other side effects set in, making him unable to see, and giving him the feeling of being unable to breath despite the fact that he was still breathing.

Roserade knew of the side effects of her poison, and was getting off on the fact that her trainer was at her mercy. Soon the poison knocked Michael out again, but his tongue kept moving; another effect of the poison. It did a bit of damage to Michael to make it happen, but that didn't matter to Roserade.


	3. Chapter 3

There were two places Michael hated going above all else. The first was the deeperpart of his garden, where his two largest pokemon roamed. The second was the cotton feild.

It doesn't take a scientist to figure out what pokemon hid out among the cotton, and once he was there, it was usually impossible to get away. Unfortunately, Michael grew excellent cotton, and people paid good money for it.

So, Michael was left with no choice but to make regular trips to the feild. His Whimsicott almost never had to leave her little territory to get what she wanted, unlike the pokemon in the deeper garden.

Whimsicott wasn't as dangerous as Roserade, but what she lacked in lethality she made up for in cruelty.

Michael walked calmly through the cotton feild, trying to look around the feild for movement without looking like he was doing so as he gathered the cotton.

Michael managed to fill the basket and make it halfway out of the feild before he was pulled down. Whimsicott was only slightly taller than Michael himself, and due to the good care, had a more human-like body than Whimsicotts normally had.

Though most of the cotton on her body appeared as though it were a sweater, her leaf-like ears gave her away; and though her upper body was covered in cotton, her lower body had none, giving the appearance of her being half naked.

Michael wasn't sure why, perhaps it was Whimsicott's more humanoid form, but he'd always thought that the appearance of clothes on her made her look more, for lack of a better word, naughty.

Whimsicott grinned down at Michael. To anyone else it would've looked adorable, but Michael knew what was coming. Whimsicott stripped Michael quickly, then took several puffs of cotton, and put them to work on Michael, binding his arms behind his back and his legs together.

Finally Whimsicott placed her cotton around Michael's member. It latched on tightly, squeezing painfully on him. The cotton became practically skin tight, so Michael's member could be seen clearly through the cotton.

Whimsicott sat on Michael's face, making him eat her out as she started sucking him off. He'd harder feel any of it. He'd feel just enough to make the inability to cum make him wish he wasn't feeling anything. Whimsicott was a master with her mouth, using her tongue to get Michael ready to beg for release, but he knew it would never come.

Whimsicott kept Michael like that for nearly an hour. By the end, she'd cum ten times and Michael's entire lower body was burning.

Whimsicott pulled herself off Michael's face, filling his mouth with cotton. There was no point to gagging him. There wasn't anyone around for Michael to call to. Just the other pokemon, who'd either cheer Whimsicott on or, more likely, join in. Perhaps she just liked looking at Michael completely helpless in her cotton.

Whimsicott lowered herself slowly down Michael's member, taking him inch by inch. She exaggerated her moans to torture Michael with her releases. She every time she came, her body squeezed Michael's shaft, but the cotton stopped him from cumming.

Another hour passed, during which Whimsicott came another fifteen times. After she was done, it took no time at all for her to remove all the cotton, accept the cotton around his length.

Whimsicott re-clothed Michael, handing him the basket and vanishing into the cotton field. Michael made his way out, and headed back to his room, the one place his pokemon never attacked him.

Michael set the basket of cotton down on a desk and laid down on the bed. Normally after getting jumped by one of his pokemon, he'd try to get himself off, desperate for a release that his pokemon denied him. But he couldn't do that after Whimsicott had her fun.

The cotton on him was sealed tight. He couldn't remove it himself, no one could but Whimsicott. He'd have to wait for morning when it loosened by itself and he could pull it off. For now, he wouldn't be able to touch himself, as the cotton would still be squeezing him to the point of restricting his climax.

Sometimes Michael thought about getting another pokemon, one who wouldn't try to tease or kill him. Or hell, even just a girlfriend. He shook his head with a sigh as he left his room to get a drink; he'd never be able to handle it, not after everything he'd been through.

He still wondered why all his pokemon loved hurting him so much, but he couldn't remember which one had started it, or when the others had joined in.

Michael's thoughts were cut off as he was ensnared in vines and pulled into the closet, which shut and locked behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Viewer discression is advised. When I'm saying that, you know it's bad. The things I do to fullfill requests.**

* * *

Michael had decided, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that vine whip was his least favorite move of any of his pokemon. Even before his pokemon had started using him as a means of getting off, Michael had always had a sort of instinctual fear of vine whip. Something about the way the vines protruded out, always going further than you'd expect them to, it just freaked him out.

Needless to say, after finding out how much vines frightened him, all of Michael's pokemon who could started wrapping him up in vines as much as possible. Michael was always left shaking, even after all that they did was tie him up then let him go, they seemed to love making Michael think he was going to have a heart attack.

Michael's most common nightmare about the vines was a door opening, vines shooting out, wrapping around Michael, and pulling him into the void against his will. This was almost certainly a result of Florges' favorite method of ensnaring Michael.

She'd wait somewhere, usually a closet or above the door leading to the garden and when Michael came by, she'd let out her vines, trapping Michael and pulling him away.

Michael'sFlorges was one with blue pedals, and thanks to Michael's gift with plants, was about the four foot five.

She always waited until Michael wasn't expecting her, when his guard was down. He was easier to break that way. Michael didn't see Florges until the closet door was locked. She grinned regally, her vines tying up his body as she pulled herself over.

Florges used her vines to tie Michael's hands behind his back. She planted herself on top of Michael's faxe, pulling it back so he was looking up into her. Florges loved being a princess, and as far as she was concerned, all Michael was was her throne.

She tied herself down onto Michael's face with her vines. Michael struggled, trying to breath. This was met with Florges using her vines to lower Michael's pants and lash at his ass. Michael yelped, Florges using her body to keep his mouth open.

Knowing that there was no way out of the vines, and wanting to avoid being whipped to the point of bleeding like last time, Michael gave in and started eating out the Florges, who smiled pleasantly at her toy being obediently. When she felt he was going to slow, she whipped him.

After she came, Florges shifted, making Michael eat out her ass as well. Michael couldn't exactly object, so he continued to push his tongue as deeply into her as possible. Florges reached a vine to the door to unlock and open it. At first, Michael thought she was setting him free, and excitedly started to try moving his hands. This hope was crushed when Florges whipped his ass again, signaling that he was to start walking.

Michael paused, trying to think of any way out of this, but was lashed at again before he could think of anything, and started walking. Florges whipped Michael to tell him where to go, leading him around the house so that all the pokemon could see him, pants down, ass red with whip marks, being used as Florges play thing.

The little tour served two purposes. The first was humiliating Michael so Florges could cum harder. The second was to get the other pokemon horny, so they'd all jump him and be twice as rough when Florges was done.

After every climax, Florges switched what hole she forced Michael to eat. After an hour, Florges grinned wickedly, giggling in excitement. Michael, recognizing the giggle, immediately set to closing his mouth, managing to get it shut after a few minutes of effort.

This displeased Florges, and was met with several savage vine whips that, sure enough, caused him to start bleeding. Michael didn't care anymore, it was worth it to not have to go through what Florges had planned. But Florges didn't believe in things like 'pity' or 'mercy'. She was a princess and would be treated as such, regardless of what punishments she had to deal out.

Florges lined up her vines,seeming ready to start lashing with all of them at once. Michael braced himself for it, but was unprepared for what actually happened. Florges rammed all the vines into Michael's ass as hard as she could, pushing them in deeper than most any if the other pokemon he had would be able to reach, and prodding every sensitive surface they came in contact with.

Michael involuntarily opened his mouth to scream out in agony, but was stifled when Florges once again mounted his mouth, keeping it open. This time, rather than making him eat her out, Florges closed her out, and let out a sigh of relief as she began to piss into Michael's mouth.

Michael gagged, racked with pain from the still prodding vines and now revolted by Florges using him as a 'throne' in a very different sence of the word. Florges pumped her vines faster as her urine filled Michael's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

Michael whimpered, knowing that Florges wasn't done. She shifted again like she had when she'd wanted him to eat her ass, and began pushing, forcing her fecies into Michael's mouth. Michael forced himself not to throw up, knowing that he'd be forced to swallow that as well if he did.

Michael swallowed, making Florges grin, pumping her vines faster as she came again, soaking Michael's face. After she'd cum three times, Florges aas satified, and dismounted Michael, allowing him to pull up his pants, run outside, and vomit on the ground.

By the time he'd finished, he was too weak to get back up, and before he built up the energy, his other pokemon, made horny from the show, pounced him.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael had been busy all week long. He'd gotten a massive order from one if his richer customers who loved using his flowers for fancy parties and other events. He always paid way more than he needed, and his payments were the main thing responsible for letting Michael keep all his land. As a result, whenever he was working on the client's orders, which always tended to be very specific about details, all of Michael's pokemon left him alone, which was the other reason he enjoyed it when the orders came it.

Unfortunately, whenever these orders were finished, his pokemon would always be a little to pent up. So pent up, that pokemon that normally stayed outside at all times would march inside without hesitation, and drag Michael out.

So Michael wasn't surprised when he saw his Sceptile, who towered over him, walk into the kitchen. He knew it was inevitable, but ran anyway on the off chance that he'd get lucky and escape. He didn't of course. He made it about two steps before Sceptile grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt and threw him against the wall, hard, to daze him.

While Michael was seeing stars, Sceptile dragged him along the floor, taking him outside and tying up his hands and legs. By the time he came to, Sceptile was riding him.

When Sceptile had first started going at him, Michael had assumed it wouldn't be so bad with her. Sceptile was one of the only one of his pokemon that was fine with letting him feel pleasure, and the only one that would let him cum. So with Sceptile, there couldn't be a problem right?

Michael had quickly learned how wrong he'd been back then. Sceptile did let Michael feel pleasure, and even cum, but do to her size, roughly twice Michael's own, she had to be very careful not to crush Michael. And she was never careful.

She started by standing up, and dropping down all at once. This alone knocked the wind out of Michael completely, and it wasn't exactly easy for him to get it back. As good as it felt to be thrusting into Sceptile's pussy with his cock not tied or constricted by cotton, it felt just as bad everytime Sceptile bucked her hips.

Roserade was still his most dangerous pokemon, but with all the bones Sceptile had fractured or cracked, and all the blood vessels she'd popped, she was definitely up there.

It wasn't long before the pain outweighed the pleasure, and Michael's moans were replaced by groans of pain and whimpers. Of course, that just made Sceptile ride him harder, as she loved hurting Michael, and nothing got her wetter than causing him as much pain as possible.

Michael tried to squirm around to find a position that would cause him less harm, but Sceptile noticed and glared. She punched Michael hard in the face as a punishment, busting open his lip and ccausing him to bleed from it. The sight of her trainer's blood sent Sceptile into a frenzy, and she got faster, riding Michael like he were the strongest of Rapidash, instead of a weak human who's spine was libel to snap at any moment.

Like most of Michael's pokemon, Sceptile didn't care in the slightest if Michael was damaged. So long as he could tend to the garden to keep making the shop money, they didn't care how hurt he was. Sceptile rode Michael for an hour straight. Do to the pain, he only came twice to Sceptile'd ten; which was still more than any of his other pokemon would allow.

Even when Sceptile did dismount Michael, it was only because being able to cum, mixed with all the pain, had caused Michael to go soft. It wasn't a problem for Sceptile, who dropped down onto Michael's face so hard his nose began bleeding as he started eating her out.

For thirty minutes Michael plunged his tongue as deeply into Sceptile's pussy and ass as possible, making her cum four more times. He stopped briefly once when his tongue started to ache, and received an immediate punch in the gut as punishment.

Sceptile soon got bored of being eaten out. But as Michael was still soft, there was only one thing she could do. Sceptile took a strap-on and put it on Michael's face. She turned around before dropping so she could see Michael's face while she rode the toy. Michael's face was red with humiliation, and the sight of it made Sceptile cum almost immediately.

Sceptile was on Michael's face for another ten minutes before Michael had the strength to 'rise to the occasion' once again. Sceptile decided to leave the toy on Michael's face even as mounted his cock again. Michael turned his head to try and avoid eye contact, not wanting to see the how much pleasure Sceptile got from his pain. This resulted in Sceptile grabbing his neck and proceeding to choke him until he looked her in the eyes.

Unfortunately, Sceptile discovered that she liked choking Michael while she rode him, it made her cum quicker. So she kept going, completely cutting off Michael's oxygen until he blacked out. She stopped choking him after he was unconscious, knowing he was useless to him dead.

She kept riding him for another few minutes until she was satisfied, then left him like he was.

* * *

When Michael woke a few hours later, he worked himself into a panic trying to get himself free. He nearly gave up gope, until the strap-on was pulled off his mouth by one of his pokemonHe breathed a sigh of relief, then his mouth was filled by one of his pokemon's nipples.

Michael started sucking immediately, more than happy to please whoever had set him free. It wasn't until the familiar taste of Roserade's poison greeted his tongue, and his body started going numb, did Michael remember that there was no one in his garden that cared for his safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael never went into the deepest part of the garden unless he absolutely had to. The reason being that two if his largest pokemon lived there. They wouldn't leave the deeper parts of the garden for any reason, so Michael was safe from them so long as he didn't go into their territory.

Unfortunately, Michael grew a very rare kind of berry in the deep garden, one that no other gardener had, and that only grew naturally in about three places in the world. It's extravagance made it valuable, which made it a rare occasion for someone to purchase one.

Naturally, Michael when Michael received an order for the berries, he was excited by the money to be made, and filled with dread at the thought of entering the deep garden. He exactly refuse the order, so he steeled himself, and went into the garden.

He managed to make it to the berries without getting caught. They weren't ready yet, but would by the time the order was due. Michael began to creep his way out if the garden, believing he might actually made it out unscathed. He'd need to return when the berries were ready, but he'd worry about that later.

He made it halfway out before he saw the vines, and immediately started running for it. Michael's Meganium, a behemoth when compared to Michael at well above ten feet tall, began chasing him down. Michael knew that, for whatever reason, she wouldn't leave the deeper garden. If he could just reach the line that divided the two areas, he'd be in the clear.

Michael could hear Meganium gaining on him, her size didn't slow her down much, and she was closing in fast. Michael could see the line. He put all his energy into the last hundred meters, and bolted passed the line.

Michael couldn't believe it, he'd actually outrun her. He dropped to the ground, panting hard. He had to let the pain in his side from running fade before he moved on. Just when Michael got up to leave, Meganium's vines wrapped around his waist.

Michael immediately dropped to the ground, pulling and clawing at the ground as the vines pulled him back into the deep garden. In only a minute, he was face to face with his second biggest pokemon, who grinned. Her smile would've been adorable to anyone else, but Michael knew full well what was coming next.

With how big she was, it wasn't really possible for Meganium to get anything from Michael's member. As a result, when left to her own devices, Meganium used her vines to fuck herself with large toys. But when Michael was around, he WAS the toy.

Meganium wrapped her vines around Michael more, binding his arms and legs against his body. She lined him up byhis head, prodding her ass, her most sensitive area, with Michael's head. Michael struggled desperately, so Meganium tightened her vines to keep him still.

Meganium pushed Michael into her ass slowly, wanting to feel every inch as she stuffed him in deep, down to his waist. Meganium moaned, loving the feeling of being filled so much. While she was in heaven, Michael was in much the opposite, having to hold his breath to avoid smelling things he'd much rather not.

Meganium used her vines to slowly pump Michael in and out of her. As she did, she pushed the tips of her vines into Michael's pants and under underwear. She thought about pushing her vines into him slowly...but no, he'd been a naughty toy trying to run away. He needed a punishment.

Meganium rammed both her vines in hard, pushing them as deep as she could. Any sound Michael made was muffled, serving only to send vibrations through Meganium, making her moan louder as she came. The squeezing of Meganium's ass squished the air out of Michael, forcing him to open his mouth for air.

Meganium forced her vines so deep, she managed to find his prostate, and started abusing it with her vines mercilessly. Michael's cries of agony continued to hum inside Meganium, pleasuring her to no end. Meganium didn't even notice when Michael passed out.

She kept going, pushing him deeper and deeper until he was in to his knees. It was nearly two hours before Meganium was satisfied, having lost track of how many times she came. Meganium sighed happily, pulling Michael out of her and tossing him aside.

He landed hard outside the deep garden. After waking, Michael quickly got to the shower before, desperate to wash himself before he vomited.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael spent nearly two hours stalling, as he sincerely didn't want to go back into the deep garden for fear of getting caught by Meganium again. He waited until the last possible day to head out, knowing that he didn't really have a choice. He'd nearly gotten away last time, this time he just wouldn't stop until he was out of rage of the Vines.

He moved quickly and carefully through the deep garden, reaching the berries in only five minutes. He then filled a basket with the ordered berries and started on his way out. He had to be slower now, so as not to damage tje berries, which meant that he had to be twice as careful.

Michael was so wound up and nervous, he found himself nearly bolting at the first sound he heard, until he realized that it was just the sound of leaves brushing against each other in the wind. Michael got more nervous the more he went, but it seemed like things would be fine.

And then, as he saw his Serperior slither into view from out of the trees, he realized that it hadn't been the wind making the leaves russle together.

Michael's Serperior was by far his biggest pokemon. She was nearly the size of a Gyarados, and looked down at Michael as though he were an ant. Michael was always filled with dread when he saw Serperior. Seeing the massive pokemon, he wasn't reminded of the times they'd had as he'd raised her from a normal sized Snivy, but rather the fact that she could easily kill him with little to no effort.

Michael had never tried to explain to others what his pokemon did with him, for various reasons. But if he ever had, he liked to think if the expression on their face when he told them that his giant Serperior was apart of it to. It seemed borderline impossible, but Michael's pokemon always seemed to find a way.

Serperior let out a single vine, binding all of Michael's limbs together much like Meganium . She then lifted him up so the were face to face, looking him in the eyes. Michael didn't know why Serperior always did this, but she always did.

Serperior then lowered Michael down to her clit and began rubbing him against it. Slowly at first, Serperior moaning softly, her tail swishing along the ground as she got hornier and hornier, then faster, harder. Soon she was grinding him against her clit so hard he was afraid he'd break something; as he had more than once before.

Finally the pressure building up became too much for Serperior to handle. She needed to cum. Now. She moved Michael lower until he was level with her pussy, now sopping wet. Michael took a deep breath, and gave a silent prayer to Arceus, Ho-oh, and Mew that he wouldn't die inside his Serperior's pussy.

Serperior forced him inside. Her walls almost immediately closed around him, squeezing him tightly as he was forced deeper by Serperior's vines. It didn't take long for Serperior to cum. Michael knew it was happening likely before she sid, as he could feel her pussy throbbing around him as his entire body was soaked in her cum.

Serperior pulled Michael out of her pussy long enough for two breathes before stuffing him back in, deeper this time. She began using her vines to scrape Michael against the walls of ger pussy, letting her feel as much of him as possible as he moved along, getting deeper into her every second until the vines couldn't push him any further.

Serperior managed to find her own g-spot, and promptly pressed Michael against it. Michael was running out of breath, and it didn't help that a good deal of his breath was being squeezed out of him as Serperior's vines began crushing him against her g-spot with all their might. Michael was afraid she'd keep him there too long, but she removed his after she came again, this time giving him three breathes before pushing him back between her pussy lips.

Michael knew this would be the last one and almost definitely the longest. That was how Serperior always did her thing. Michael was right, though he was caught of guard by how she kept him there.

Fir the first minute or so, Serperior simply ground Michael against the inside of her pussy. Not pleasent, but nothing he hadn't done before. And then, Serperior released her vines, withdrawing them; leaving Michael inside her pussy.

Michael immediately began panicking. This wasn't something that Serperior had ever done before, mainly because there was a much more real chance that Michael could get hurt. Michael squirmed and fidgeting inside Serperior, sending pleasure through her as she did.

Maybe she wouldn't remove him Serperior thought as she moaned, maybe she'd leave him in her pussy for days, let him die inside her, then pull his body out and toss it aside like a cheap toy. A fitting end for him. Serperior laughed at the thought as Michael began running out of air.

Michael actually managed to poke his head out from inside of Serperior's pussy, getting a single gulp of air before being forced back in by Serperior's vines. The vines then covered Serperior's pussy like a seal, making it impossible for Michael to get out.

Michael, convinced that his pokemon was officially trying to kill him, was sent inti a panic attack, and flailed around as much as possible within Serperior's pussy. His movement made Serperior tense up an moan as she came.

She kept her vine seal over her pussy, keeping all her cum inside her pussy with Michael, now unconscious, floating in it. She kept him inside for another full minute before removing her vines, letting him fall from her pussy along with her cum.

He landed on the ground in a a puddle of Serperior's cum while the grass snake slithered off. Michael woke awhile later, and managed to limp back to the house with the berries.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael had finished sending out all the deliveries for the week, so he could rest easy that, regardless of how many of his pokemon jumped him for the rest of the week, he was still ahead of schedule. Which was good, because for the rest of the week, ge maybe got one thing done.

Knowing that all his work for the week was done, his pokemon all hunted him out even more. Michael tried to avoid it, but by this point he was practically trained to accept it as a part of life. He had no idea that he ans his pokemon were being watched.

For two days, something watched from the horizon as Michael was fucked by his pokemon. And the more that something watched, the angrier that something got. Until finally it reached the boiling point.

Michael had just been caught by his Whimscicott again. She'd cuffed him and cotton and started removing his clothes, but before she could even get the cotton climax blocker on Michael's shaft, they were confronted by Virizion.

'How DARE you do something so horrible human!' Virizion's voice rang in Michael's head. Michael couldn't even respond, as he was too stunned to be seeing one of the legendary Swords of Justice. When he finally registered that he'd been addressed, the only way he could think to respond was, "huh?"

'Ignorant swine!' Virizion used grass knot, binding Michael to the ground by his legs, as his arms were already tied in cotton. 'You dare to commit an act so hanus? To rape your own pokemon for your own pleasure?!' Virizion questioned.

Before Michael could reply, Whimscicott started speaking frantically to Virizion. He couldn't understand her words, but hoped she was setting the record straight.

'It's awful! He's been doing it to all of us ever since we were in our base evolutions! He forced himself on us! And we were too weak to stop him! He used poisons and drugs to make us grow like this for the sake of fulfilling his own sick fetish! Look at me!' Whimscicott indicated her larger, humanoid form, which in truth she loved very much, 'he made me into a freak! I'm hideous!'

Virizion moved in close, hugging the seemingly distraught Whimscicott, unaware that she was being lied to, 'there, there my dear, you are not a freak. Even with his cruel work forced upon you, you are still elegant and beautiful as the morning flowers.'

'Y-your just saying that to make me feel better.' Whimscicott said, blushing. 'It is the truth, allow me to prove it.' Virizion cooed, kissing the Whimscicott deeply. Whimscicott laid down on her back, and Virizion began licking inside her pussy with her well experienced tongue.

Whimscicott moaned, feeling intense pleasure immediately do to the legendary's skill. 'S-so good~!' Whimscicott moaned. Virizion probed deeper, making Whimscicott moan louder as she came. After three climaxes, all of which only took five minutes with Virizion's skill, the Sword if Justice kissed Whimscicott's forehead comfortingly, and then turned towards Michael, eyes practically glowing with hate.

'You find pleasure in forcing yourself upon others? Very well, we shall see how much YOU enjoy it!' Virizion hissed. Virizion formed several grass knots, all of which tied together into a single nine inch grass cock, which was promptly rammed to the base up Michael's ass.

Virizion stomped on Michael's chest, using grass knot to tie Michael's mouth shut as she mounted him, her grass ties making sure he felt more pain than pleasure, and certainly wouldn't be able to cum. Virizion on the other hand could cum as much as she wanted, and found nearly five orgasms in only twenty minutes do to how hard and fast she bucked her hips against Michael's.

After seeing this, Whimscicott moved over, removing the grass knot on Michael's face and proceeding to sit on it. 'That's right my darling, show him that you are no longer his plaything! Show him who is the new slave!' Virizion cheered on as Whimscicott started riding Michael's face, moaning loudly until stifled by another kiss with Virizion, the legendary's tongue being very addictive.

They kept at it for hours, cumming more times than either of them could count, while Michael was forced to feel each one, and not cum himself. Virizion, being a legendary, was able to keep going well passed the point that Whimscicott fainted from so many releases. The only reason Michael was still erect was Virizion feeding energy into him to for e him to keep going.

It got to the point where, despite the pain, the pressure had build up to the point where Michael was literally begging to cum, something he'd never been desperate enough to so. Of course Virizion didn't let him, he was a cruel pokemon rapist after all. All theough the night, literally from dusk till dawn,Virizion rode him, every movement of her hips thrusting the grass cock into Michael.

Finally, after Michael had fainted from the pressure build up and Virizion had continued riding him for another hour, she dismounted him. 'Remember my dear, no matter what this cruel man has done to you, you are still beautiful. Never ever forget that ir think differently.' Virizion told Whimscicott, giving her one last kiss before taking her leave.

Whimscicott giggled, practically giddy that she'd managed to fool a legendary. Gotten her to rape Michael no less! When Michael woke minutes later, Whimscicott was riding him for all he was worth, cotton firmly secured and squeezing his length.


	9. Chapter 9

For a multitude if blatantly obvious reasons, Michael needed a drink. He knew his pokemon could take of themselves, at least for a few hours while he went out for a drink at the local bar. He was one hundred percent certain that returning home drunk would result in getting taken advantage of, but as it would almost certainly happen anyway, he figured at least this way he probably wouldn't remember it.

As he started knocking back his booze (only needing two glasses to become shit faced drunk, as he was a bit of a lightweight and not a very experienced drinker), Michael began chatting with several of the people around the bar, alcohol apparently making him rather talkative.

The subject of the conversation ended up becoming pain. Though Michael couldn't exactly describe what his pain was without either being cut off or being arrested for pokephilia, he was able to explain his pain in a way that, as far as his own drunken mind was concerned, let the others understand how bad a place he was end, even ggoing as far as to say, "this alcohol could probably kill me, I'm very susceptible to poisons, and if it does I thank the bar tender in advance for freeing me from my plight!"

And then Michael started talking to her. He couldn't quite remember her name through the hazy barrier of gin and tonic, but he coukd certainly remember her blonde hair, long legs, chest that, after her fifth drink, was barely contained by her blouse.

Apparently, from what Michael could remember, this gorgeous creature had just broken up with her boyfriend, him having cheated on her the bastard. So she was there to drowned her troubles at the bottom of a glass of wine, much like Michael was.

Evidently this had been enough for them to bond over, as before Michael was altogether aware of what was happening, he and the beautiful bar girl were making put passionately in the back of the cab they'd gotten to take them to her place.

The girl was half naked before they even got inside; her legs really did just keep going on for miles. When he got inside, the girl started kissing Michael against the door. Her lips were so soft, and it had been so long since Michael had kissed anyone of his own free will.

He discarded his remaining clothes, the girl doing the same, showing off that, to his drunken eyes, and really to any eyes, she was more or kess perfect from whatever angle you happened to look at her from. Michael found himself willing to worship on her chest or between her legs for as long as she wished, getting her to cum twice before the rwal fun had even started. And, to Michael's stunned disbelief, she actually returned the favor, wrapping her lips around his member and sucking until he came, which didn't take much, as he'd never experience anything like that before.

Michael remembered the feelings more than the actual event. He remembered her on her back with ger legs spread, him thrusting into her from between them, her on her hands and knees, moaning as he went at her from behind. They tried nearly every position they could think of in their drunken stupors, save for her riding him, which he seemed naturally repulsed by for reasons he didn't particularly want to explain to her.

He remembered doing so many things with her that he'd never once done before. He remembered enjoying sex, and being allowed to cum. He remembered warm passion instead of cold lust.

The next morning she sent Michael home with her bra and panties in his pocket, her number in them if he ever found himself in need of a way to escape his troubles again, even if only for a little while.

Michael couldn't have been more happy on his way home. Oh he wad hung over like no one's business, but for how good he felt inside, he may as well not been. Nothing could bring Michael down, not today.

Michael kept this attitude, right up until he opened the front door, seeing Roserade, Bellossom, Liligant, Whimscicott, Florges, and Sceptile all waiting for him.

They didn't look happy.

Michael remained calm, explaining that he was sorry he hadn't come home the nught before, but he'd met a girl and gone to her place. He would've lied about it, but chances are they'd figured it out already. And even if they hadn't, he refused to let himself be so afraid of his own pokemon that he'd lie about where he'd been.

"I know that's no excuse and I should've called, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Next time I end up staying out all night, I'll be sure to let you all know okay?" Michael said. All the pokemon remained silent. It was times like this that Michael wished his pokemon could speak, so at least he could kniw if he was in the clear or not.

Unsure of what else to do, Michael simply went to his room. He hid the girl's underwear among his own clothes just in case. The pokemon went into his room, but it didn't hurt to have a plan for if they did.

It was a few hours before Michael worked up the nerve to leave his room. When he did, it was made abundantly clear that he was most definitely NOT in the clear.

It started with Florges wrapping him in vines, and from there each of them had a punishment for Michael. Roserade force-breastfed him a new poison she'd worked on, it wasn't dangerous but it sure as hell felt like it; making gis through ache and his genitals feel like they were on fire.

Florges wrapped her vines together, forming one large solid ten inch shaft out of vines. Sceptile bend Michael over and Florges went to town, laying into him with the vine cock like there was no tomorrow while he screamed out in agony.

Whimscicott placed another one of her signature cotton wrappings around Michael's cock, which proceeded to tighten around him passed the point where it normally stopped. As it was already skin tight, tightening passed that caused Michael to yelp.

Bellossom used a strap-on to skull fuck Michael, nearly giving him a black eye with how hard her hips were hitting his face. Liligant donned her own strap-on of equal size, lining uo to Michael's mouth and thrusting in with Bellossom, stretching Michael's lips and throat painfully.

Finally, everyone moved back when Sceptile stepped forward. With a glare, then a smirk, took the double ended dildo that Liligant and Bellossom normally used, lining up to Michael's ass. She grabbed his hips, thrusting in hard, harder than any of the others could thanks to her strength.

Whimscicott stuffed a large cotton ball in Michael's mouth to act as a gag, and Sceptile fucked him harder, his pleas for mercy now silenced.

Michael wasn't sure how long it all lasted, it was more than likely that he blacked out in pain more than once and Sceptile had stopped every few hours for a break to get her energy back. But when Sceptile did finally stop, letting Michael drop to the floor, it looked about an hour or two until sunset.

Michael tried to get up, but found that his legs wouldn't work. Figuring they'd likely be numb for awhile, and knowing that staying out in the open was a bad idea, Michael resorted to crawling along back to his room.

He pulled himself up onto his bed and rested, wondering how he'd gotten to a point where he was punished for coming home with a good memory of the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael had thought he knew everything there was to know about grass types. He'd spend hours upon hours reading about them. His fascination with the plant pokemon species that had lead him to be a trainer of grass types only.

And though he may have questioned whether or not it was a good thing that he'd chosen the pokemon he had, he was always confident in his knowledge of what was and wasn't possible with the grass type breed; the size of his pokemon was proof of that knowledge.

So when Michael was faced with the female Shaymin, six feet, on two legs, with her hands on her hips, Michael wasn't sure what to do, say, or even think.

His first immediate instinct was fear, what with what happened with Virizion, but when she spoke to him, his curiosity towards grass types caused him to cave. 'Hello Michael~' Shaymin purred, speaking telepathically.

"What..how...who are you?" Michael asked, "I-I don't mean to be rude, but your...oit of the ordinary." Shaymin giggled, 'why thank you~ II'm sorry I can't explain how I came to be like this, all I know is that I was born with a bit more power than the average Shaymin, almost more than Celebi or Mew in fact.'

Michael was fascinated. "That's amazing." He said, "I hope you don't mind if I examine you." Shaymin grinned, 'I've been waiting quite awhile to be _examined_.'

Michael blushed. He knew Shaymin probably meant nothing by it, but the way she said it mixed with how she looked... Michael shook his head, focusing.

He began to inspect the curious Shaymin, finding that she had all a Shaymin's ordinary proportions, but scaled up a few times to human size. A scan revealed that she hadn't been kidding about her power, and had enough energy in her to put a nuclear reactor to shame.

"Your remarkable, I've never seen anything like this." Michael said. 'Well, your a curious case yourself.' Shaymin said. "What do you mean?" Michael asked. 'Well, it isn't exactly common place for a trainer to fuck his pokemon,' Shaymin said, 'and when they do, they normally aren't so keen on being so...submissive.'

Michael froze, "I-I don't know what you mean." Shaymin chuckled, 'it's okay, watching you all made me really excited to meet you. Especially seeing as I came up with a new way for you to satisfy your pokemon.'

Michael got a sinking feeling, but couldn't exactly just take off running, though his every instinct told him he should. 'Gather your pokemon, and I'll show you what I mean.'

Michael did as Shaymin said, getting all his pokemon together out back. He wasn't sure what Shaymin had said to get Meganium and Serperior to leave the deep garden, but she'd managed it. Michael got a feeling of dread from all his pokemon surrounding him, and fidgeted nervously.

'Observe.' Shaymin said, her hands glowing with her energy. The energy enveloped Michael, and he began to shrink. In only a few seconds, Michael was roughly nine inches tall. "W-what the-w-why did-" Michael was cut off as Shaymin grabbed him and pushed him head-first into her pussy, using him like a large dildo.

All Michael's pokemon watched in awe as Shaymin fucked herself with Michael's entire body, well aware that he could hardly breath, uf he could breath at all.

After Shaymin came, she dropped Michael to the ground, Whimscicott grabbing him up first. She coated him in a layer of cotton to keep him still and straight, and pushed him into her pussy, moaning as she stirred her insides with him, suffocating him.

Roserade was next. She was a bit disappointed that, as his mouth was covered by cotton, she couldn't poison Michael, but the fact that he was in pain was enough for her to get off on. Shaymin made Michael slightly bigger for Bellossom and Lilligent, allowing them to use him like a double sided and fuck each other at the same time.

Sceptile was the roughest, fucking herself raw with Michael's body to the point where he actually passed out. A flick of Shaymin's wrist had Michael awake again in time to see Meganium's vine pluck him up off the ground. Meganium was absolutely thrilled to find that, at this size, Michael's entire body could fit inside her ass. She moaned in abject euphoria as she used her vines to push him as deeply into herself as possible, even sitting down to make absolutely certain he couldn't escape her.

Naturally he fainted again, and more than likely broke something. No matter, another flick of Shaymin's wrist and he was conscious again.

Shaymin grabbed him again and shrunk him a second time, this time shrinking him down to one inch. Michael couldn't imagine what the purpose of him being that small was, until Shaymin began grinding him into her into clit like he was a vibrator.

Just as before, after Shaymin came, she passed Michael around to the others; each taking a turn to get themselves off by rubbing Michael's body against their clits. Shaymin noticed that Serperior looked almost disappointed. Shaymin smiled, and send Serperior a telepathic message, making her grin.

Unlike last time, Serperior took a turn with the one inch gardener. She picked him up with her vine, bringing him up to look at her. Serperior had always had a frightening gaze, but Michael nearly fainted when he looked her in the eye.

Serperior lowered her vine down, pushing Michael into her pussy. With how small he was, he slipped in easily. Serperior could barely even feel him, but she didn't need to. Just the knowledge that he was there, literally drowning in her juices, so vulnerable in his current state, so trapped inside her, when without her vines covering her slit, matched with the occasion feeling of movement as Michael tried desperately to save himself, was enough to get Serperior off in record time.

Serperior formed a vine cork to keep Michael inside her as she came. Michael curled up in a ball as he was submerged in her fluids, his panicked mind seeing it as the best course of action to just remain still and wait for it to end.

Serperior came twice more before she let Michael out, just long enough to almost kill him before releasing him. He was hurt certainly, especially after Shaymin returned him to normal size, but he'd live and be able to continue being fucked, which, in the grand scheme, was all his pokemon really cared about.

And they'd be able to have even more fun now, since Shaymin decided to stay and live with them.

* * *

 **Okay everyone, I'm gonna level with you, the next chapter is the last one, and I'm conflicted on how to end it. You see, there are a few ways to go about it. Naturally, there's the good and bad ending, as well as the neutral ending. There's also the Wayne's World ending, where I show all three. So...which fo you want to see? Being the reader, your input is kinda the final say. I know how I'd end, but I wanna know how you want it to end. So let me know in the reviews, and I'll try to have the last chapter out next week. Until then, stay sinful!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrighty, the votes are in, and the winner is...Wayne's World ending! Or in other words, I'll be showing all the possible endings, the good, bad, neutral, and a little something special, for a total of seven. Let's start with the neutral, then bad, and then do the good so everyone can leave without a sour taste in their mouth shall we?**

* * *

Michael had been living with his pokemon, running his shop, and being used by said pokemon, for a little over three years. He'd never liked how his pokemon treated him, but he didn't dare speak out against them; both out of not wanting his pokemon to hate him and out of a very instinctive fear of his pokemon.

That thought made him laugh. He was afraid of his own pokemon. It doesn't get sadder than that. All his anger, resentment, fear, sadness, andeverything else he'd built up over the last three years came to it's boiling point about a week after Shaymin joined them.

Shaymin had changed the way things worked. She was able to do all the garden work Michael used to do with a flick of the wrist, so now his pokemon could jump him whenever they wanted.

He rarely made it out of his room without being grabbed. Roserade had started upping her toxin, not in lethality, just in how long it lasted. Michael had spent more than a few days paralyzed for twenty four hours straight. Meganium and Serperior had started leaving the deep garden, and grabbing him at random times. Florges may as well have claimed Michael's mouth as her territory, and very well may have if Bellossom, Lilligant, and Sceptile didn't love fucking it so much. Whenever Whimsicott saw Michael wearing anything, she would tear it off and drape her cotton over his body like a straight jacket.

All of this, combined with Shaymin's mystical activities, lead to Michael reaching his breaking point.

It had started with Michael going out to the garden to tend to the flowers. He didn't really need to, but it calmed him, and helped him keep his head. He'd barely started when Shaymin appeared before him, grinning. Michael's other pokemon came forward as well, all looking intent on taking Michael as they had so many times before.

You can do the same thing one thousand times to the same result, but some times, that one thousand and first time, the result changes.

Michael stood up from his flowers, looking at they Shaymin who stood just barely taller than him. Shaymin opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Michael slapping her hard across the face.

All the pokemon gasped. Michael had never raised his hand to a pokemon, to anyone. He was in no way a violent person. But there it was, retaliation, anger, defiance.

Shaymin was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say, she was baffled. She expected Michael to attack her again, to try (and fail) to hurt or even kill her.

But he didn't. He turned away and went back to tending to his flowers. The pokemon watched him, unsure of how to react. They could easily attack him back, with very little effort they could punish him beyond recovery, but it seemed wrong somehow; almost blasphemy. They'd never seen their trainer actually fight back.

Serperior slithered forward first. Michael tensed as she drew near, but regretted nothing as he continued to work. Whatever came next was more than worth that brief moment of control. Serperior extended her vines, and did something she hadn't done in many years.

She helped him with his gardening. Meganium moved forward next, then Lilligant and Bellossom, then Roserade, Florges, and finally Sceptile. They all began helping Michael work on his flower bed, they way they had before, as a team of a Snivy, Chikorita, Treeko, Oddish, Flebèbè, Budew, Cottene and a Petilil.

Before they'd started thinking Michael was weak. Before they'd started attacking him, then raping him, to try and make him fight back. Before they'd forgotten they'd been trying to help, and gotten addicted to forcing their trainer to submit.

They sat, working on the garden for hours. Shaymin even started helping out. She could've just made the garden into its best possible state, but that to seemed wrong.

The next day, Roserade pounced Michael again. They'd truly gotten addicted to their submissive trainer, and quitting now wasn't an option. But she didn't drug him. And if he'd asked her to stop, she actually might have. Florges still used his face as a throne, but more as a 'throne'. Lilligant and Bellossom still went at him in pairs, but now with one riding him, abd the other riding his face. Whimsicott still had her little bondage fetish, but was fine with not sealing up his member. Michael would always be sore after a round with Sceptile, but wouldn't hurt him on purpose, or try to humiliate him. Meganium and Serperior would still use him as a sex toy, their sizes made any other way impossible, but they wouldn't try to smother him. And Shaymin, while she couldn't resist using her power on him from time to time, she wouldn't do so if he asked her not to.

There were still problems. Michael still got injured now and then, but the fact that his pokemon actually seemed to regret hurting him was enough for Michael.

* * *

 **That put you in a good mood? Let me fix that.**

Michael had been living with his pokemon, running his shop, and being used by said pokemon, for a little over three years. He'd never liked how his pokemon treated him, but he didn't dare speak out against them; both out of not wanting his pokemon to hate him and out of a very instinctive fear of his pokemon.

That thought made him laugh. He was afraid of his own pokemon. It doesn't get sadder than that. All his anger, resentment, fear, sadness, andeverything else he'd built up over the last three years came to it's boiling point about a week after Shaymin joined them.

Shaymin had changed the way things worked. She was able to do all the garden work Michael used to do with a flick of the wrist, so now his pokemon could jump him whenever they wanted.

He rarely made it out of his room without being grabbed. Roserade had started upping her toxin, not in lethality, just in how long it lasted. Michael had spent more than a few days paralyzed for twenty four hours straight. Meganium and Serperior had started leaving the deep garden, and grabbing him at random times. Florges may as well have claimed Michael's mouth as her territory, and very well may have if Bellossom, Lilligant, and Sceptile didn't love fucking it so much. Whenever Whimsicott saw Michael wearing anything, she would tear it off and drape her cotton over his body like a straight jacket.

All of this, combined with Shaymin's mystical activities, lead to Michael reaching his breaking point.

It had started with Michael going out to the garden to tend to the flowers. He didn't really need to, but it calmed him, and helped him keep his head. He'd barely started when Shaymin appeared before him, grinning. Michael's other pokemon came forward as well, all looking intent on taking Michael as they had so many times before.

Michael's heart raced. He couldn't take it anymore, not one second longer. He opened his mouth, as though about to speak, then bolted.

With all the pokemon having been focused on what he might have said, he actually made it all the way to the fence before getting grabbed in Serperior's vines.

Michael struggled uselessly against the vines as he was dragged back to his domineering pokemon. 'Tsk, tsk, you know what happens to naughty slaves who try to run away~' Shaymin said.

The next twenty four hours were worse then the entire last three years. He was whipped with vines, choked with cotten, and used as a living toilet, this time by all his pokemon instead of just Florges. Shaymin used her powers to let Sceptile mega evolve without the stone, and withall the extra strength, she was able to cause Michael that much more pain.

Roserade had been brewing a new poison for Michael, and force fed it to him in gallons. It was bitter, and burned his throat as he drank it. The toxin kept Michael's member fully erect no matter how long the pokemon rode him. Even loosing consciousness didn't make it go down.

Shaymin shrunk Michael again, and he spent a least a full day inside each of his pokemon. It hadn't occurred to them that Michael hadn't been fed for a full until Shaymin realized he wasn't breathing, and hadn't been for more than a day.

* * *

Michael had been living with his pokemon, running his shop, and being used by said pokemon, for a little over three years. He'd never liked how his pokemon treated him, but he didn't dare speak out against them; both out of not wanting his pokemon to hate him and out of a very instinctive fear of his pokemon.

That thought made him laugh. He was afraid of his own pokemon. It doesn't get sadder than that. All his anger, resentment, fear, sadness, andeverything else he'd built up over the last three years came to it's boiling point about a week after Shaymin joined them.

Shaymin had changed the way things worked. She was able to do all the garden work Michael used to do with a flick of the wrist, so now his pokemon could jump him whenever they wanted.

He rarely made it out of his room without being grabbed. Roserade had started upping her toxin, not in lethality, just in how long it lasted. Michael had spent more than a few days paralyzed for twenty four hours straight. Meganium and Serperior had started leaving the deep garden, and grabbing him at random times. Florges may as well have claimed Michael's mouth as her territory, and very well may have if Bellossom, Lilligant, and Sceptile didn't love fucking it so much. Whenever Whimsicott saw Michael wearing anything, she would tear it off and drape her cotton over his body like a straight jacket.

All of this, combined with Shaymin's mystical activities, lead to Michael reaching his breaking point.

It had started with Michael going out to the garden to tend to the flowers. He didn't really need to, but it calmed him, and helped him keep his head. He'd barely started when Shaymin appeared before him, grinning. Michael's other pokemon came forward as well, all looking intent on taking Michael as they had so many times before.

Michael couldn't even bring himself to try anymore. He knew his place. He got to his knees, opening his mouth. Shaymin grinned, grabbing his head and burying it between her legs.

Michael's room was walled off. He lived out in the garden now, where everyone could reachhim easily. He drank massive amounts of Roserade's poison, but Shaymin was sure he never got enough to hurt him permanently. His cock was permanently locked in a cotten sheath from Whimsicott. Lilligant and Bellossom loved using Michael as a double sided dildo, Shaymin happy to oblige.

Sceptile actually broke both his legs, on multiple occasions, from riding him so hard, Shaymin healing it after so she could break them again if she wanted. Which she always did. Meganium and Serperior nearly killed Michael on a daily basis, getting him as close to death as possible without actually offing him being a new fetish of theirs.

Michael didn't even run anymore. It's taken three years, but his pokemon had broken him.

* * *

 **That last one marked the end of the bad endings. Bring on the good!**

Michael had been living with his pokemon, running his shop, and being used by said pokemon, for a little over three years. He'd never liked how his pokemon treated him, but he didn't dare speak out against them; both out of not wanting his pokemon to hate him and out of a very instinctive fear of his pokemon.

That thought made him laugh. He was afraid of his own pokemon. It doesn't get sadder than that. All his anger, resentment, fear, sadness, andeverything else he'd built up over the last three years came to it's boiling point about a week after Shaymin joined them.

Shaymin had changed the way things worked. She was able to do all the garden work Michael used to do with a flick of the wrist, so now his pokemon could jump him whenever they wanted.

He rarely made it out of his room without being grabbed. Roserade had started upping her toxin, not in lethality, just in how long it lasted. Michael had spent more than a few days paralyzed for twenty four hours straight. Meganium and Serperior had started leaving the deep garden, and grabbing him at random times. Florges may as well have claimed Michael's mouth as her territory, and very well may have if Bellossom, Lilligant, and Sceptile didn't love fucking it so much. Whenever Whimsicott saw Michael wearing anything, she would tear it off and drape her cotton over his body like a straight jacket.

All of this, combined with Shaymin's mystical activities, lead to Michael reaching his breaking point.

It had started with Michael going out to the garden to tend to the flowers. He didn't really need to, but it calmed him, and helped him keep his head. He'd barely started when Shaymin appeared before him, grinning. Michael's other pokemon came forward as well, all looking intent on taking Michael as they had so many times before.

Michael's heart raced. He couldn't take it anymore, not one second longer. He opened his mouth, as though about to speak, then bolted.

With his pokemon all thinking he was about to say something, he was able to make it into the house before they could stop him. He ran to his room, taking out something he'd been unable to use until now. He'd never been through any caves, so the item was useless.

But now the escape rope would be his escape.

By the time his pokemon found him, it was much too late. Michael hung by the rope, no fear on his face. Shaymin could do a lot of things, butcuring death wasn't one of them.

Michael was finally free.

* * *

Michael had been living with his pokemon, running his shop, and being used by said pokemon, for a little over three years. He'd never liked how his pokemon treated him, but he didn't dare speak out against them; both out of not wanting his pokemon to hate him and out of a very instinctive fear of his pokemon.

That thought made him laugh. He was afraid of his own pokemon. It doesn't get sadder than that. All his anger, resentment, fear, sadness, andeverything else he'd built up over the last three years came to it's boiling point about a week after Shaymin joined them.

Shaymin had changed the way things worked. She was able to do all the garden work Michael used to do with a flick of the wrist, so now his pokemon could jump him whenever they wanted.

He rarely made it out of his room without being grabbed. Roserade had started upping her toxin, not in lethality, just in how long it lasted. Michael had spent more than a few days paralyzed for twenty four hours straight. Meganium and Serperior had started leaving the deep garden, and grabbing him at random times. Florges may as well have claimed Michael's mouth as her territory, and very well may have if Bellossom, Lilligant, and Sceptile didn't love fucking it so much. Whenever Whimsicott saw Michael wearing anything, she would tear it off and drape her cotton over his body like a straight jacket.

All of this, combined with Shaymin's mystical activities, lead to Michael reaching his breaking point.

It had started with Michael going out to the garden to tend to the flowers. He didn't really need to, but it calmed him, and helped him keep his head. He'd barely started when Shaymin appeared before him, grinning. Michael's other pokemon came forward as well, all looking intent on taking Michael as they had so many times before.

But Michael wasn't taking it. Not this time. He got to his feet, and whistled. Immediately, a hail of fire attacks rained down on Michael's pokemon.

It hadn't been easy tracking down the girl from the bar, Suzy, as he'd learned was her name, but Michael was ready to thank Arceus he had. Turned out, she didn't live to far from Michael, and trained a team of fire times. A Charizard, Magmortor, Ninetales, Arcanine, Flareon, and a Darmanitan.

When Michael explained his situation, Suzy was happy to lend him her pokemon. Now Suzy rode in on her Arcanine, fire pokemon doing just enough damage to keep the grass types in line.

That night, the grass type pokemon were sent off to an obedience school, and Shaymin to Professor Oak for (heavily guarded) research. And Michael, he'd be staying with Suzy for now, who was more than happy to help him forget his old wounds.

* * *

Michael had been living with his pokemon, running his shop, and being used by said pokemon, for a little over three years. He'd never liked how his pokemon treated him, but he didn't dare speak out against them; both out of not wanting his pokemon to hate him and out of a very instinctive fear of his pokemon.

That thought made him laugh. He was afraid of his own pokemon. It doesn't get sadder than that. All his anger, resentment, fear, sadness, andeverything else he'd built up over the last three years came to it's boiling point about a week after Shaymin joined them.

Shaymin had changed the way things worked. She was able to do all the garden work Michael used to do with a flick of the wrist, so now his pokemon could jump him whenever they wanted.

He rarely made it out of his room without being grabbed. Roserade had started upping her toxin, not in lethality, just in how long it lasted. Michael had spent more than a few days paralyzed for twenty four hours straight. Meganium and Serperior had started leaving the deep garden, and grabbing him at random times. Florges may as well have claimed Michael's mouth as her territory, and very well may have if Bellossom, Lilligant, and Sceptile didn't love fucking it so much. Whenever Whimsicott saw Michael wearing anything, she would tear it off and drape her cotton over his body like a straight jacket.

All of this, combined with Shaymin's mystical activities, lead to Michael reaching his breaking point.

It had started with Michael going out to the garden to tend to the flowers. He didn't really need to, but it calmed him, and helped him keep his head. He'd barely started when Shaymin appeared before him, grinning. Michael's other pokemon came forward as well, all looking intent on taking Michael as they had so many times before.

You can do the same thing one thousand times to the same result, but some times, that one thousand and first time, the result changes.

There was a reason Michael's room was a safe area. That's where he keptthe one thing his pokemon feared.

Their pokeballs.

But the pokeballs weren't in his room. Not anymore. Now, too late, the pokemon realized they were on Michael's belt. Along with the Master ball he'd been given long ago, back when he'd been traveling. The Master ball crashed into Shaymin's chest, capturing her immediately.

Before they could react, all the other grass types were back in their balls.

Michael spent the rest of the day hiking up to the nearest pokemon center, where he placed all his pokemon in the hesitated, but knew that his pokemon would be fine on their own. They were strong, smart, and not easily messed with.

After making sure they would be sent out in another region, and sending Shaymin to Oak, Michael released his pokemon.

 **One year later**

Michael woke with a moan, feeling Leafeon's lips aaround his morning wood. She was a frisky little thing. After finishing in her mouth, and returning the favor, Michael got up, got dressed, and went outside.

His pokemon, a Sunflora, Sawsbuck, Abomisnow, Carnivine, and a Tortera, greeted him. Michael wasn't ' involved' with all of them, just Leafeon and, on occasion, Sawsbuck. The others just helped tend to the garden, and were his good friends.

Michael's green thumb had led to them growing bigger than normal, but they never turned aggressive towards Michael. That was behind him. It had increased their battle capabilities. Now, instead of just a flower shop, Michael had his own grass type gym, the arena set up in what once was the deep garden.

Yes, Michael was officially living the good life.

* * *

 **And that's it! Wait, no it isn't! It seems we have a ssurprise bonus ending! Submitted by Blueking35, a fellow knight of the smut table, is our final ending...**

Michael hadn't been expecting it. No one had really. But he couldn't say he wasn't glad for it.

It had started out like any other day. Michael was trying to get what gardening je could done before his pokemon swarmed him. Almost as he thought the words, he saw them surround him. Then, before any of them could make a move...buzzing.

It was quiet at first, but gradually got louder until it was roaring towards them. Buzzing from bug types. An entire swarm, several swarms, practically an army.

Beedrill, Pincer, Butterfree, Scissore, Shedinja, Combee, Galvantula, Scolipede, Crustle, Durant, Vivion, and, worst of all for the grass types, Volcorona.

They descended on Michael's pokemon like a biblical plague. Michael dropped to the ground, but none of the bug pokemon were attacking him. In fact, they seemed to be avoiding him specifically. Michael's pokemon tried to fight back, but there were just so many.

Shaymin began to glow with power, but was ensnared in thorn vines and bound to the ground before her could attack. Once on the ground, she too was overrun by the bug types. Michael was shocked. What pokemon could be strong enough to bind the ethereal powered Shaymin.

'That would be me.'

Michael looked up, seeing the Celebi float down to him. 'Hello Michael.'

"H-hello..why are you doing this?" Michael asked. Celebi smiled, 'I've been watching you for awhile now. I couldn't believe grass types could be so cruel. Frankly, I'm ashamed. I got these bug types to help me teach your pokemon a lesson. Male Scolipede get rather viscious during mating season. A few weeks as in a bug den as a fuck slave should teach them some manners.' Celebi explained as the grass types were halled off by the bug swarm.

"I...thank you..thank you so much." Michael smiled, genuinely smiled. It felt strange doing so, but he didn't care. Celebi smiled to, 'My pleasure. Your a brilliant grass trainer. You just got stuck with a few bad apples. They'll listen ro you when we return them, trust me. And until then..'

Celebi floated away, and three Leavanny stepped forward. 'Their very generous~' Celebi said with a giggle before floating off, leaving Michael extremely happy with his new lovers.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote, for real this time. Writing this has been tricky, but we made it! I am ssinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
